Rogue
Rogue is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. She originally was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. History Rogue was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants until joining the X-Men. Mansion Explosion Rogue was present at the Xavier Mansion when Charles Xavier and Jean Grey disappeared when the explosion occurred, with Rogue begging Wolverine to take her with him before the event occurred and expressing rage at him for not allowing her to along, stating that she was just like him. Taking a side Rogue later attended a meeting of the public disguised, organized by Robert Kelly. She started to leave after a mutant hunting robot was deployed. Though the robot was merely only supposed to be on for a short amount of time, the MRD officer that was in charge of the controls could not get it to stop. The robot came directly after Rogue, recognizing that she was a mutant. During the pursuit, she pushed a trash can in front of it and forced to a dead end when the mutant-hunting robot was able to get rocks to fall down, barricading the pathway. As she was about to be shot, Angel arrived and threw a boulder at the robot before picking up Rogue. As Rogue was held in his arms, Angel was able to dodge blast by the robot before being shot, causing them to plummet to the ground before the arrival of Beast, whom grabbed the two and landed with them. After landing, Rogue, Beast and Angel watched the robot come closer until it was stabbed at the top by Wolverine, whom came from the air above it to do so. After Beast asked Angel if he was alright, he concluded that he was great after seeing the X-Men together. However, Rogue corrected both him and Beast, whom struggled to relay a proper answer. She left and later that night, walked before being followed by Toad, whom begged her for money before Rogue told him to take a hike. As Toad grabbed her, Rogue reacted quickly and after being asked if she was wearing any jewelry, grabbed the latter's tongue with her hand. After absorbing his powers and Toad falling to the ground, Rogue reacted in disgust after her tongue popped out like his and asked what he had been eating before concluding that it was bugs and being met by the other members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Despite her assumptions of a planned attack, Domino merely apologized for Toad, stating that he was new before being asked by Rogue what she wanted. After Domino dismissed the others by asking if they let the ladies have a moment, Rogue told her that the two had nothing to talk about before Domino stated that they did, reasoning that they were both mutants. Rogue told her not to compare herself to her and called her a criminal, stating that she was making it hard for all of them before Domino reasoned that it was hard for mutants before the Brotherhood of Mutants got involved and stated that they were not the ones whom picked the fight. After Domino stated that they were just standing up for themselves, Rogue concluded that they were doing so by terrorizing the city before Domino asked her if she was tired of getting bullied, causing her to hold her head in shame. Rogue questioned her if she was really asking her to join them before Domino stated that they were not like the X-Men and did not abandon their own, reasoning their treatment of Toad as an example. Rogue... Personality Relationships Allies Wolverine Cyclops Shadowcat Iceman Appearances Category:X-Men